Future's Redemption
by Philomena
Summary: Summary....What's a summary? Um...the most that I can tell ya is that Usagi is Hurt emotionally and she heads over to the GW Dimension


Philomena: Hi this is my second crossover fic. In this story Rei never had a crush and never went out with Mamoru...Someone else did.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or Tekkaman  
  
Philomena (again): you're probably wondering what's Tekkaman doing in this fic? Well I'm not using the characters just what they can do and I don't know how to explain...oh well...don't worry it is just GW and SM with a little Tekkaman mixed in. Just read and tell me what you think of it, plz.  
  
AN: I edited the Prologue, fixed most the typos and made it less confusing, Hopefully. The next chapter I have written, its just not typed. I wrote it while I was up North, no computers :(. I had enough time before Band Rehearsal tonite to edit the prologue. Tomorrow after work I time the chapter if I have time, then I'll type some after band camp, By then I should be done and ff.net should be up and running.  
  
Future's Redemption  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Usagi was walking down the sidewalk towards the park that was only a half- mile from her house. It was spring break and a beautiful starry night. (Philo: the time is 9:00pm) There was a cool gentle breeze blowing through the warm air. Usagi giggled when the breeze tickled her cheek with her long golden hair. She was gazing up at the moon and the stars as she entered the park. She started taking the long way around towards the lake but decided against that and took the short cut through the small lush woods. She liked taking the long way but at night, the woods are so peaceful and calming.  
  
*SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS*  
  
"Mamo-chan when are we going to tell Usagi that she's not going to be queen?" A familiar girl's voice could be heard.  
  
Unbeknown to them Usagi passes by not even noticing them either, as Mamoru leans down and kisses the girl, savoring the taste of her lips and against those lips he replied, "Soon, very soon, she's such a ditz, she'll never see it coming." With that said he claimed the girls ruby red lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist, she giggled when he spun her around behind a tree while blonde hair was trailing behind her.  
  
*BACK TO USAGI*  
  
Usagi continued through the woods, she thinking to herself what a beautiful night it was. A couple seconds later she emerged from the woods and went straight for her usual spot. A big rock underneath a willow tree ten feet from the lake.  
  
The moon was shining down on the middle of the lake. An owl was heard from afar as it lifts off from the tree it was in and flies to the tree Usagi was under.  
  
She watched it as it landed two branches above her head then her attention was brought to the skies again as a pack of bats went flying over screeching into the night. A family of squirrels came by her. It seemed that every creature in the surrounding area came by her once, as if they knew who she was and were giving her their respect.  
  
She sat there for a while, lost in the serenity of the moment (about 2 hours pass). She glanced down at her wrist but realized that she forgot to put on her watch. "Oh no. It's probably getting late, Mom's gonna kill me for forgetting my watch and being late." With that Usagi got up and headed towards the woods. She wasn't looking up but when she heard a familiar giggle, she snapped her head up only to be greeted with the sight of her best friend around her boyfriend's waist. She stopped dead in her tracks, as did the couple.  
  
"What are you gawking at meatball head?" sneered a snobbish cold voice that came from Usagi's boy...EX-boyfriend.  
  
"Usagi..." the girl started but was cut off by an angry princess.  
  
"MINA...How could you?" cried Usagi.  
  
"Usagi you are not fit to be Queen, all you do is cry at everything that doesn't go your way, you whine about the littlest things, your terrible at school, failing in every class, your clutzier then a new born baby, your late to everything you have to go to, and to top that off you're a coward not fit to be Queen," stated Mamoru before Mina could say anything.  
  
"But why Mina? Why you?" pleaded Usagi.  
  
Mina opened her mouth to say something when Mamoru beat her to it, "Because Usagi...because she will make a better queen. She was the leader of the scouts before you became Sailor Moon."  
  
"But she can't control the Silver Crystal (Don't know how to spell the Japanese name...can someone tell me?)Only I can," stated Usagi on the verge of losing all of her self-control.  
  
"Actually Usagi...I can," Mina quietly stated," Because I am your cousin, so I will be able to control it. Now hand it over." She extended her hand out toward the princess  
  
All Usagi could do was stare in horror at her once best friend, as she put her hands over her locket.  
  
Mamoru took a step forward. "Usako," that one word held so much venom that Usagi started backing up, while shaking her head in denial. "Give Mina the Crystal NOW!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Usagi fiercely shouted, "I will NEVER give it to you." With that said she turned and bolted home going the long way using the path that goes around the park. She just kept running oblivious to her surrounding.  
  
*BACK BY THE LAKE*  
  
Mamoru put his hand on Mina's still out stretched hand. "Don't worry Minako, we'll get the Crystal, she will not be queen, you will." He pulled her into his embrace and they walked home to Mamoru's place.  
  
*BACK TO USAGI*  
  
Usagi ran down the path out of the park. Her golden hair trailed behind her mixing with the tears that were streaming down her face and flying off her chin. 'How could they does this to me?' 'Why Mina? Why her?' were the thoughts that kept going through her head.  
  
She just rounded a corner, it was just a couple of more blocks from her house, but to Usagi it felt like an eternity to get home. She finally reached home and opened the door only to be met with her angry fuming mother. (Literally fuming, her face was bright red and steam was coming from her ears...and I bet if you look closely enough you could probably see little streams of fire coming from her nostrils.)  
  
"Mom I-" Usagi started but was cut off.  
  
"NO Usagi! No excuses, no whining, I'm sick and tired of you coming home late. I know you sneak out of the house and return at absurd hours of the night," a fuming mother yelled, not noticing the soul-felt tears streaming down her daughter's face. "And to top that off I'm ashamed to call you my daughter." She held up a piece of paper that looked like a report card.  
  
Usagi stared at the paper that seemed to have the letter F multiple of times on it. 'Where did that come from?' Wondered Usagi. Her thoughts were soon answered.  
  
"I found this behind the garbage can." Mrs. Tsukino said, barely being able to keep her anger in control. "Did you think you could throw this away when it came so I wouldn't see it? It's a good thing that you aren't good at doing things correctly." Usagi opened her mouth to reply but before she could respond to the accusations her mother says, "Go to your room, get out of my sight." She turned her head away from Usagi.  
  
Usagi was on the verge of just crumbling up into a fetal position and await Death but instead she got control over her emotions for just a couple of seconds. She stood tall. A flash of anger and determination went through her eyes. In an icy voice, she stated calmly, "Good-Bye Mother." And with that said, instead of heading towards her room, she ran out the door in to the rainy night. For it had started to rain while her mother was yelling at her.  
  
She just kept running, not caring where she's going. The need to get away propelled her legs while her mind was elsewhere. A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
*\\*FLASHBACK*//*  
  
Usagi just got home from school and got the mail. She headed into the kitchen and put the mail on the counter. She started to look through it when Shinigo (Is that how you spell his name?) came up behind her and put something slimy down her back and bolted out of the room laughing and saying something about a frog being her only friend. Usagi, unbeknown to her, knocked an envelope behind the trash can that was at the end of the counter.  
  
She screamed out, "You'll pay for that you little nerf herder!"  
  
Her dad came into the kitchen yelling, "Usagi be nice and act like a young lady and for Kami's sake DON'T go tramping in the woods." He pointed a finger at her indicating her clothes.  
  
"I-"  
  
"No excuses just go change." As Usagi headed to her room, he said, "Why can't she be a good, proper daughter?"  
  
Usagi heard this but pretended that she didn't as she got to her room. Once changed she went downstairs and told her parents she was going over to Rei's. As she closed the door behind her she glanced at her watch and mumbled, "Great, just great. Because of that little pea-brain scoundrel I'm late to the meeting.  
  
*\\*END OF FLASHBACK*//*  
  
She's still running oblivious to the soaked clothes clinging to her like a second skin. For her mind was thinking about how all this happened. She slipped on the wet pavement but caught herself before she could meet the cold, unforgiving ground. She remembered that after the Inner scouts accused her of doing things she didn't do, she ran from the temple straight for the Outer's mansion. They helped her coupe with the incident with the Inners. She remembered Haruka's reaction to the incident.  
  
*\\*FLASHBACK*//*  
  
"I'll kill them. I'll make them suffer in ways they won't even think of for doing that to Koneko." Haruka headed towards the door but was stopped by Michiru's hand on her shoulder and Hotaru standing in front of her.  
  
"Shhh. Don't upset Usagi anymore, she's been through a lot," Michiru quietly calmed the seething Senshi no Uranus.  
  
*\\*END OF FLASHBACK*//*  
  
A clash of lightning touched down a mile from Usagi, but she didn't notice. She just continued to run the hardest she has ever ran, almost as if the faster she runs the faster she can leave the past behind her.  
  
Philomena: Well I'm off to band 6 to 9...Joy 3 hours of nothing but music, don't get me wrong, its fun and all, just a bit tedious. Then I go to work tomorrow, if I don't have the next chapter posted by the time ff.net is up and running then I'll probably have it posted Wednesday nite. Kuso...I still have to make signs for work tomorrow...Ja ^_^ 


End file.
